The electronics, telecommunications, and cable television industries have used a variety of cables and wires to perform various jobs. Each cable or wire has various size and shaped connectors based upon either an industry standard or in some cases a proprietary manufacturing standard. The industry has used compression tools to attach various size and types of connectors onto wires. The norm has been to use a compression tool having a universal compression head and then attaching an appropriate adapter to attach a connector of a specific length, diameter or other dimension.
This type of compression tool with an adjustable adapter to vary connector size is compact because it is designed to fit only one connector at a time. This is great for ease of handling and storage. Initially, in the early stages of a universal compression tool's life span the tool works as intended, but there are many drawbacks as the tool ages. One drawback is that the adapters can be lost or damaged. Another drawback is that depending on the design the additional moving parts create wear, looseness of the insert and eventual failure of the compression tool. The instant invention addresses the abovementioned drawbacks of the universal connector compression tool.